


Where's my love - A Kuroken fanfic; Just come home

by kawanishimina



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Death, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, MalexMale, Suicide, gayships, kurooken - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawanishimina/pseuds/kawanishimina
Summary: Kozume thought he was independent, that he could lift his own burdens. But once his so long best friend Kuroo Tetsurou graduated from Nekoma High School, Kozume realised that life wasn't so easy. Kuroo moved across the country but they remained in contact through calls; however, Kozume slowly realised that he didn't only miss Kuroo, he loved him.He still does.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 7





	1. Where's my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for deciding to read this Kurooken fanfic!
> 
> I'm personally not too comfortable talking about my own feelings, however I find it easy to lift it through characters.  
> This work contains time-skip spoilers and several touching subjects such as death and self-harm. If you do not find yourself comfortable with such content, I apologise and direct you to not read this story.

The day Kuroo left his red jumper on the bed that Kozume so many times had laid in was the day Kozume understood the truth; his best friend was actually going to move. 

Even when Kuroo began high school and Kozume was in middle school he understood that the two would not be together for all eternity. As if he had any choice, regardless. In fact, Kozume did believe for a short while that it would be normal without Kuroo. Therefore, when the frightened day rang his doorbell, he was inevitably hit by realization; Kuroo was not going to walk with him to school anymore. 

The second year didn’t expect it to hurt the way it did when he rested his lean back against the worn out lamppost and looked up at the window to Kuroo’s room. The usual lamp that was always placed on the small counter wasn’t lit and a black haired male didn’t stick his face out of the frame to tell Kozume that he’d be down in any second; no, this time, Kozume stood and waited for his face to finally pop up. Maybe it was for his own good, he thought, maybe he’s egoistic. To not let your best friend go is selfish, is what Kozume told himself as he trudged away on the hard pavement. 

That specific morning when Kozume arrived at the gym was indeed just as disappointing as the previous occurrence. The moment that the silver-haired middle blocker Haiba Lev caught a glimpse of a pudding formed hair he immediately yelled out,

“Kenma-san!”

Kozume froze in his steps and slowly, as dramatic as in a movie, glared at the tall boy. 

“What is it?” He questioned with an agitation hidden behind the many layers of desperation. The middle blocker, who was used to Kozume’s harsh treatment, only smiled and began ranting about his weekend. 

It appeared as if the whole locker room fell silent in awe because of the dialogue that played in front of them. No one dared to mention that the third years were missing, not even the oblivious Haiba. 

“Okay come on now! Let’s get started!” The newly crowned captain of the team Yamamoto said and closed his locker with a bang. Fukunaga flinched slightly but let his lips form a smile. 

“By your orders, Lieutenant.” The spiker jokingly said and closed his locker that was just on the left of the captain. 

Kozume sighed and reluctantly removed his shoes and changed into his gym ones. 

“Time for morning practice!” Yamamoto said and cheered the team on, already feeling the burden of being the captain. Kozume only nodded in response; it was truly not the same atmosphere as just a week earlier when their senpais were there.

“Hai!” Inuoka, Shibayama and Haiba excitedly responded, trying to bring up the thick atmosphere. 

They all missed their seniors, though they all shared the same thought; Kozume was the one who hurt the most.


	2. Cold Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey (:

“When will you come home?” Kozume questioned and jumped onto his own soft bed. His hair fell over his eyes and he moved his fringe away with a swift movement while rolling onto his back. 

“I don’t know Kenma, sorry. But you have to see this!” Kuroo excitedly said and turned his camera to show the big campus of the university. Kozume sighed but hid it to not disappoint Kuroo. 

“Wow, it’s really big.” 

“Yeah!” A female cut in and Kozume’s grip on his phone tightened. The overwhelming jealousy grew on him worse and worse but as always Kozume tried to hide it for Kuroo’s sake. “Ooh, is it Kenma?” The female voice questioned and Kuroo showed the girl to the camera. 

Kozume could swear his heart had never clutched as hard as when he saw how her silky hair rested against her clean cheeks, or how her eyes glistened in the sunlight. Because the second Kuroo finally showed himself to the camera, his gaze was glued onto the girl with the exact same expression as Kozume was accustomed to; the look Kuroo always gave him. 

“But so how was practice?” Kuroo questioned and finally looked into the camera. His black hair swayed in the wind; it appeared that he was outside in a park on campus. 

“It was weird without you noisy people there. And Tora’s really loud.”

“Well, nothing less expected of your captain. Yaku and I will make sure to attend nationals, okay?” Kuroo said and referred to their loss against Karasuno just a few weeks prior. 

“I don’t think we’ll place,” Kozume mumbled and rested his head tiredly against his plushy pillow. “We aren’t as strong as last year. I doubt we have a chance, though it doesn’t really matter.”

“Ah, come on Kenma don’t be so negative! You’re- oh, I got to go. This is Akira, she’s a new friend I made here!” 

Kozume hummed in response, not wanting to come off as too rude. However, when Akira leaned against Kuroo’s shoulders, Kozume couldn’t help but to quickly end the call. 

"Shit," Kozume mumbled to himself and with a groan walked up to his PSP that was charging.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> So I've always wanted to write a work as globally known as In another life. This is my take on it, hope you like it!


End file.
